


Never Ready

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: The Press family takes a hard blow with the loss of Morena. Alex tries to support Christen through this hard time. (Loss of pet warning)





	

Christen smiled as Alex wrapped her arms around her, lightly trapping her against the counter, as she kissed up the woman’s neck. 

“Hi,” Christen said, turning to kiss her. 

“Hi yourself.” Alex smiled at Christen as she cupped the woman’s cheek. “How’s everything going here?” she asked, having just gotten back to the home after getting lunch with her mother. 

“Not too bad. Dad’s out with Morena at the vet and due to be home any minute. Mom is running to the store to pick up the last few items we need for dinner.”

“So we’re alone?”

“Just for a little bit.” Christen smiled as Alex pushed her up onto the counter, kissing her soundly.

“There isn’t a single thing I can think to do with our free time. What about you?” Alex teased, running her hands up Christen’s thighs.

“Oh, I’m sure we can think of something.” Christen pulled Alex back into a heated kiss, tangling her hand in the woman’s hair.

“Ah-hem…” Christen’s father cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen. 

“Hi daddy,” Christen smiled over Alex’s shoulder, noticing the deep red tint staining the woman’s cheeks. 

“Christen.” He smirked, leaning down to let Morena off her leash. “I see you two have been busy,” he teased. 

“How was the visit?”

“They drew some blood, worried about how her eyes are looking dull and her gums, but said it’s nothing to worry about.” He filled Christen in and Christen stepped away from Alex, kneeling down next to Morena. 

“Aw, I’m sorry they poked you baby girl. I know how much you hate that.” Christen kissed the top of the dog’s head, scratching her neck.

“See, she easily forgets about the rest of the world when it comes to her dogs.” Her father teased again, bumping Alex with his hip.

“It’s cute.” Alex beamed.

x-x-x

The minute Alex walked into the house, she knew something was off. The home was quiet, which was very, very rare in the Press household. She’d known that something was wrong from the moment she received a text saying to come over. She wasn’t sure of it, but something in her gut told her this wasn’t good. 

“Chris?” Alex called out, not hearing anyone in the home. She started walking toward the back of the house, knowing the family would enjoy being out in the warm weather. She saw Christen sitting on the back deck in her father’s arms. Alex opened the door and walked up to Christen, sitting next to her.

“Hey babe,” Alex said. Christen’s father released his hold on her, letting Christen fall into Alex’s side, clutching onto the woman. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Alex asked, kissing the side of her head, rubbing her back. 

“Morena’s sick,” Christen said, barely above a whisper. Tears soaked Alex’s shoulder and Alex’s heart broke at the words. Morena and Khaleesi were part of this family, they bonded them all together still. 

“Oh Chris,” Alex pulled the woman closer, holding her tightly. “How bad is it?” Alex asked Christen’s father who gave her a sad look. 

“It’s not good.” 

“Her blood came back. She has cancer,” Christen said, her face still buried in Alex’s neck. 

“Oh no… no,” Alex’s heart dropped to her stomach. She knew how important the dog was to Christen, and if she was being honest, she loved the young dog too. 

“They say she has months, if that.” Christen sniffled as Alex started running a hand over the woman’s hair.

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry.” 

“We decided to have the vet come tonight, to put her to sleep,” Christen’s mother spoke up, tears staining her own cheeks. “The vet said she’s just going to be miserable… she’s already stopped eating, she can’t keep anything down.”

“Oh…” Alex said, shocked at the news. She wasn’t expecting them to put the dog down so quickly, but understood they didn’t want her to suffer.

“Stay?” Christen asked and Alex tightened her grip on the woman.

“Of course.” Alex kissed Christen’s temple.

x-x-x

Alex had never had the misfortune of having to be there when they put a pet down; she wasn’t sure she would be strong enough for Christen. Morena laid with her head in the woman’s lap, Khalessi besides her, licking the other dog’s face. The vet carefully laid out what he needed.

“We’re going to give her a small sedative first and she’ll just drift off asleep. Then we’ll give her the drugs that’ll stop her heart. She won’t feel a thing. Once she’s gone, she might twitch or even gasp, that’s all natural… remember she isn’t feeling anything.” He explained, causing fresh tears to fall down the faces of all the family members gathered around. He gave Morena the first drug.

“You’re such a good girl, Morena. Yeah, you are,” Christen said, petting the dog’s head, her tail thumping softly against the ground. Alex moved behind Christen, wrapping her arms around the woman, dropping her chin to her shoulder.

“You’re the best dog anyone could ask for. Everything is going to be just fine. I love you so much.” Christen kept talking, the dog’s eyes slipping closed as the vet prepped the last shot. 

“Ok…” he said as he administered the drug.

“You be a good girl. We love you baby girl,” Christen said, tears falling faster down her cheeks. The vet took his stethoscope and pressed it to the dog’s chest. 

“She’s gone,” he said and Christen sobbed, burying her face into the dog’s neck. Alex held tightly onto her, her own tears falling down her cheeks.

“I’m so sorry baby. I’m so sorry,” Alex repeated.

x-x-x

It was hours later, long after Alex had gone to bed that Christen had finally joined her in bed. Alex would be lying if she said she’d slept at all. When Christen climbed into bed, she snuggled close to Alex, who wrapped her into a tight embrace.

“I remember, first meeting your family,” Alex said softly into the night, “Morena wanted me as far from you as possible. You remember?” She chuckled.

“I do,” Christen said weakly.

“She wedged herself between us when we sat on the couch. She tripped me more than once when we were walking. Though my favorite had to be her jumping up in bed with us, and laying down with her butt inches from my face.” Alex chuckled, smiling when she heard a soft laugh from Christen.

“The best had to be her taking all your shoes and dropping them in the pool.”

“I forgot about that! It cost me so much.”

“Puking in your purse cost you more, though.”

“That it did. Airplane tickets, and my passport… it was not a good week.” Alex chuckled.

“When we first got her, she was so small and unsure of herself. She wouldn’t go up the stairs, but she knew she could run and jump up on my bed.” Christen smiled, and Alex kissed her.

“She was a great dog.”

“She was.”

“It’s always the good dogs that you miss the most. The ones that made the biggest impacts on your life. It doesn’t matter if they are your own dog or not… I know she left a big impression on my life,” Alex said and Christen nodded.

“She was a really good dog.”

“Just remember the good things about her, babe, and well, even the bad, because those are funny to look back on. There was never a dull moment with her.”

“No, there wasn’t.” 

“She’ll be greatly missed.” Alex kissed Christen’s forehead, pulling the woman closer. “For now… get some rest, you’ve had a hard day.”

“I love you, Alex… thank you for today.”

“Hey, don’t thank me… I’m sad too. You never get over losing a dog like Morena, she’s just too good.”

“Still… Thank you.” Christen repeated and Alex leaned down to kiss her.

“You’re welcome. I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Christen said back before snuggling back into the woman. “Love you too Morena,” she whispered softly, feeling Alex kiss the back of her head. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I got prompted this and honestly it's one of the hardest things I've written. I sobbed like a baby writing it, a few times. losing a pet is always hard, I wish the prompter the best and I'm always here if you or anyone else needs to talk ever, about anything.


End file.
